


A Prescription for Love

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Doctor AU, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Dr. Caelum has been pining for the x-ray technician, Prompto Argentum, for a long time. He had no idea that Prompto felt the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloststar/gifts).



> happy birthday Star! I hope you have a good one! 
> 
> no beta we die like men lol

Noctis is sitting in the back office when a familiar blond head pops around the door frame. He has to hold back a smile as he welcomes him in, nodding to him. “Something I can do for you, Argentum?” he asks, standing and stepping around around his desk to take the envelope held out to him. 

“These are for the kid who swallowed a marble. He actually has like eight or nine that he swallowed, so you better watch that one. Or make one of the interns watch him, like usual.” He laughs a little, then leans back on the wall. Prompto is just trying to extend the conversation. “Anyway, you know where I am if you need another one,” he says, blushing a little as he leaves. That was stupidly embarrassing, he tells himself. 

Noctis laughs a little. “Yep, in the x-ray room. As per usual. See ya, Argentum,” he says, waving as he leaves. He sits down and looks over the x-rays, then hands them over to an interns. He had hopes Prompto would stay just a little longer, but he never seems to stick around. It's no matter, he's sure, kids are always in need of x-rays it seems. 

Noctis stands up, heading through crowded hallways to his next patient, smiling as he steps inside. “Hello, Sadie. My name is Dr. Caelum, but you can just call me Noct if it's easier,” he says to her, wanting her to calm down. He can tell she's in immense pain, and having her panicking isn't going to help anything. “What hurts most?” He makes sure to keep a respectful distance from her, because he's noticed most kids seem to calm down more when they're not cornered. 

Sadie looks up at him. “My arm hurts. Mommy says she thinks I broke it,” she whispers, looking at Noctis fearfully. “Is it going to hurt to fix it?” 

Noctis hums in thought. “May I see? I won't touch, but if you can hold it out to me, I'll take a look. Then we'll go get some x-rays, and if it's broken, I'll give you a really cool cast. You can have all your friends at school sign it,” he tells her. “It might hurt a little bit at first, but it'll heal up really nicely, and then it'll stop hurting, alright?” Noctis looks over her arm then nods, standing up. “Let's head down to the x-ray room, and if you sit still for it, I'll give you a lollipop.” 

Sadie smiles at that. “I'm gonna be really good, right mommy?” she says, holding her mom's hand as they walk down the hall to the x-ray room. Noctis smiles at Prompto as he walks in, then comes over to him. 

“This is Sadie. I need an x-ray of her arm. I suspect it's broken in a clean break, but a confirmation is good. She's ten,” Noctis explains, looking down at her sheet. “Make sure not to move her arm too much, she's afraid for it to be touched.” 

Prompto greets him, blushing a little, then smiles at her. “Nice to meet you, Sadie! I'm Prompto. I'm just gonna get a quick x-ray of your arm, alright? I promise I won't touch it,” he says, gently leading her over to the machine. He helps her get the protective shield over herself and lets her move her own arm, then steps back with her mother to take the images. Noctis is standing close behind him. Too close, almost. He blushes a little more as he looks at the screen. 

“Alright,” Noctis says, heading back out and gently removing the lead vest once more. “I'm going to have these developed. I'll have a resident take you back to the room while I look them over, then I'll come talk to you both about it. And of course, bring Miss Sadie a lollipop for doing so well.” Noctis calls a resident in and has them led back to the room, then closes the door to the x-ray lab. 

“I have a question,” Noctis says, leaning against the counter. “Do you want to get a drink after work today? I'm buying.” He gives Prompto a small smile, living for the blush that spreads across his cheeks at the question. “What? You seem like a cool guy and I'd like to be your friend.” He turns, stepping towards Prompto until he's backed into the desk, effectively trapping him. “Plus, I don't miss the fact that you bring everything to me yourself. You don't do that with any of the other doctors, I've asked around.” 

Prompto blushes even more, sitting back on the desk. “Yeah, well...that's because I might like you more than I like them,” he responds. He's been in love with Noctis for a while, because he's always so kind and when he smiles, Prompto's heart pounds. “Yeah, I'll get a drink with you, Noct. You're buying, so I have no reason to say no, right?” He grins, jumping down and moving around Noctis. 

“You know, I really admire what you do, Noctis. I'd really like to get to know you more. Maybe spend some time together, some nights,” he says with a flirtatious little smile. “But right now, you have more important things than me.” He grabs the developed x-rays and hands them over to Noctis, smiling. “I'll meet you out front after work. Don't make me wait too long, it's cold outside.” 

Noctis' cheeks turn light red. “It would absolutely be my pleasure to get to know you more, and even to spend some nights with you.” He pauses, then smiles back at Prompto. “You're an utter tease, Argentum. Want a lollipop, since you did so good?” he teases. Prompto laughs a little then gets closer to Noctis once more. 

“You got cherry?” 

“Sure do,” he says, pulling it out of the pocket of his coat, then holds it out to the technician. 

“Thanks, Noctis. I have such a sweet tooth,” Prompto says, pulling the plastic off. He leans up, face mere centimetres from Noctis', then pops the candy into his mouth and turns away, sitting down at his desk. “Have a nice rest of your day, Dr. Caelum. I'll see you after work.” He doesn't even look up from his computer as Noctis leaves the room. 

Prompto is a little anxious for what seems to be a date at this point. He's been trying for weeks to hint to Noctis that he's interested in him, but it didn't seem to be making a difference. Noctis drops in sometimes, when he doesn't need to, but Prompto had spent a very long time convincing himself that it was nothing. Until Noctis had practically shoved him against the desk. It felt like Noctis would have gone even further if he hadn't ducked away. 

After his shift ends, he stands up and heads to the lounge, changing into more comfortable clothes. He pulls on his winter coat and heads outside, bag slung over his shoulder. He blows into his hands then rubs them together, trying to ward off the absolute cold. Prompto bounces from foot to foot, glancing at the front door every once in a while. He moves and sits on the bench, bouncing his leg. His ass is cold and a little wet now, but it's better than standing around. 

Prompto crosses his arms over his chest, staring at the clear glass doors, then sighs softly. How long is Noctis going to take, he wonders. He isn't sure, but he knows he'd wait quite a while, even in this cold. Prompto leans back on the bench, biting his lower lip. Time passes, and he worries that Noctis isn't going to show. A quick check to his phone tells him he's been waiting for about an hour. He puffs his cheeks out and rubs his hands together, then sighs. 

Prompto stands up, feeling a little like someone who got rejected in the worst way. Noctis didn't show, and Prompto just waited outside in the snow like a fool. Of course Noctis isn't actually interested in him. Why would he be? He feels his eyes sting, which is dumb. He knew this was going to be the result of agreeing to this date. 

He hears the sliding doors open behind him, but after waiting and perking up each time, he doesn't even bother. Just another family member leaving after a visit or someone else is off duty. Nothing to really be excited about. 

“Prompto!” Noctis shouts, pausing when he sees that it's snowing, and there's ice. He can't run to catch up to him. “Prompto! Wait!” He dashes out through the slush, feet sliding. He hits his knees and mutters a curse, then stands up quickly, rushing the rest of the way. 

Prompto turns at the curse words, then gasps when he sees Noctis coming towards him so quickly. “Noctis! Careful, there's ice! I'm gonna be so mad if you end up in my lab!” he tells him. Noctis tries to slow, but he slides on a piece of ice and slams into Prompto, and they both go down. Prompto groans in pain, laying still as Noctis rolls off of him. 

He looks over at Noctis, grabbing his hand softly. “You okay? Why did you run when you knew it was icy?” Prompto asks. 

Noctis huffs out a laugh. “I left the most beautiful man in the hospital on the steps for an extra hour, and I thought he was about to leave without me. Of course I'm okay. I had a nice pillow to cushion my fall,” he says, smiling brightly. Snowflakes are landing on Prompto's pale hair and eyelashes, making Noctis fall even more in love. “Let's ditch the bar, huh? I have a few nice bottles of wine at home. We could order a nice dinner, make a proper date of it,” he says, leaning over. 

Prompto meets him in the kiss, smiling happily. “Well, I'm going to need to borrow some clothes. Somebody decided to knock me into the filthy slush,” he teases, pushing himself up.

“Alright, I'm sorry, Prom. But you have to admit, it was funny. Plus, I finally got to kiss you,” Noctis responds, standing up as well. He pulls Prompto into a second kiss, smiling softly. “Let's go get you all nice and dry, alright?” Noctis holds Prompto's hand as they make their way through the parking lot. He opens the passenger door for him, smiling softly. 

Prompto thanks him and gets in, watching the buildings pass by on the drive. “What do you want to order for dinner?” he asks, looking over at Noctis, who just shrugs. “Fine, if you leave it up to me we're getting pizza.” 

Noctis laughs. “Sounds great to me, honestly. I'm just glad I didn't ruin my chances with you. I had a last minute meeting.” He gets out and opens Prompto's door for him. He holds his hand on the way up, only letting go to unlock his door. Noctis heads straight to the back and gets them both a change of clothes. “I'll run your clothes through the wash so you can take them tonight,” Noctis says as he hands over some casual wear. 

Prompto thanks him and ducks into the bathroom to change. When he comes back out, Noctis' breath catches in his throat. If he thought Prompto looked beautiful at the hospital, then he's ethereal now, the black clothes baggy on him, contrasting with his beautiful blond hair. But Noctis knows that what makes it look so good is that they're his clothes. 

Noctis changes, then comes out to the front, opening his laptop. “What do you want from the pizza place?” he asks, bringing up the website for the closest place. Prompto smiles and tells him what he likes, then sits down beside him. He leans his head on Noctis' shoulder, looking over the order. He turns his head and kisses Noctis' shoulder softly. 

“So where's the wine I was promised?” he teases, smiling softly. Prompto runs his fingers down Noctis' arm to slides their fingers together. “We're going to get all drunk and eat some pizza and then what?” he asks softly. 

Noctis smiles at him, turning and catching his lips in another kiss. “Well...I have a lot of video games.” 

Prompto perks up. “Dude, you know how to make a guy really happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small continuation that i got carried away with haha 
> 
> no beta, sorry for any errors

Prompto sits down at his desk, looking over one of the recent x-rays for one of Noctis' patients, then puts it in the envelope to take to Noctis. He walks into Noctis' office, smiling softly as he does. “Hey, Noct, got any lollipops for your favourite x-ray technician?” he asks, handing over the envelope. 

Noctis smiles as he looks up from the paper he's working on. “Course. I always make sure I have a cherry one for when you stop by,” he says, holding it out to him. Prompto takes it quickly, opening it and putting it in his mouth with a sigh of happiness. 

“You really spoil me, y'know that?” he asks, leaning on the desk. He pulls it away from his lips with a pop, then winks at Noctis. He sits on his desk, in an area clear of paperwork, and looks down at him. “I wanted to go on a real date tonight. I liked our casual little date last week, where you soaked me in slush, but it'd be nice if we went out to a restaurant, yeah? I don't really care where. In fact, I trust you to pick a nice place, cause you seem like the kind of guy who knows those sort of things.” Prompto smiles at him. “Then we can go back to my house this time for video game dates.” He leans down and kisses him softly, then jumps down off the desk. 

Noctis sets a hand on his leg when he sits on the desk, rubbing little circles against the fabric there. He rolls his eyes. “You know, Prom, I thought I made up for that. I even let you keep the clothes you put on, you know.” He smiles softly, then nods. “I'll look at a few places and make a reservation for eight tonight. So then you have time to go home and put on something nice. Scrubs are cute, but you'd look so damn cute dressed up.” He kisses back softly, almost disappointed when they have to separate. He stands up as well, chasing another kiss, then lets him go through the door. 

“See you at eight, Noctis!” Prompto waves on his way out, putting the lollipop back in his mouth as he goes. After a few hours of patients coming in steadily, enough that at one point there was a line waiting to get in, he finally has a dip. He opens another lollipop and starts eat it, frowning at the taste of banana. “Thought it was coconut,” he whispers, looking down at it like he's just been betrayed. He puts it back in his mouth with a shrug, looking up as his door opens once more. “Oh hey, Noct!” he waves at him. 

Noctis looks at the candy in his mouth and raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? You're taking candy from other doctors? And I thought I was special.” His voice is slightly teasing, though he feels a bit annoyed, he finds. “Who else carries candy around in their pockets? I thought you only wanted mine.” He locks the door behind him and walks over, sitting on Prompto's desk. Prompto rolls his eyes. 

“You, sir, are dramatic. And apparently need to get your eyes checked.” He raises an eyebrow at Noctis and laughs. “You're a dork, Noctis. I have my own personal stash of lollipops, I just like stealing yours. You always have cherry, and the patients who come through here always take the cherry ones. And those are my favourites. But I have a terrible banana flavoured one if you want that.” He holds out the already partially eaten candy. 

Noctis looks at the jar beside the computer and blushes softly, then takes the candy when it's held out to him. He puts it in his mouth and wrinkles his nose. “Wow, this one is terrible, you're right,” he says. “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get lunch with me. I have a consult in an hour, but if we went to the cafeteria, it wouldn't be a big deal.” He smiles, trying to discreetly toss the candy in the trash. 

Prompto hums in thought, then looks around before nodding. “Yeah, I can take my lunch now.” He gets up, pressing a soft kiss to Noctis' lips. “You're so beautiful, Noct.” He closes his eyes as they kiss again, reaching up to cup his cheek, but he crinkles his nose and pulls back at the stubble on his palm. “Tickles,” he mumbles, then smiles as he pulls the rest of the way away. He unlocks the door and heads down towards the cafeteria, chatting with Noctis about anything that comes up. 

Prompto is looking forward to dinner, more than anything. Lunch is nice, until Noctis has to go for an emergency patient. He lets Noctis go, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt to save his meal. He stands up slowly, throwing away the stuff trash before heading back to the x-ray lab. The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly, and soon he's waiting in the lobby. He learned from last time that waiting outside in the cold is a mistake, and that Noctis is pretty reckless with his own health. He sighs, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. 

The next thing he knows he's being shaken awake by Noctis, and groans softly, lifting his head. “What? Ugh, did I seriously go to sleep in the waiting room,” he mumbles, wiping some spit from his cheek. He gives Noctis a playful shove when he gets laughed at. “Shut up, I was tired. Do you know how busy the x-ray was today.” He pouts at him, then stands up and pulls him into a soft little kiss. 

Noctis rolls his eyes, then kisses back softly. “Alright, alright. I'll forgive you. After all, we're still going out to dinner, right?” he asks, cupping his cheek gently. “Even if you're not wearing the fancy clothes you wanted to wear?” 

Prompto sighs softly, then nods. “Sure sure, I think that I can live with these clothes. It's not like I really got to wear them today. Kinda hoping I won't be wearing them by the end of the night,” he says with a little wink. He loves the blush on Noctis' cheeks, loves that he has this effect on someone. “Let's go to dinner. You got the reservations, right?” he asks. “Where are we going?” 

Noctis hums and takes his hand, leading him out to his car. “It's a surprise. You like surprises, right?” he asks, smiling softly. He can't seem to convince the blush off of his cheeks, though. Prompto is...perfect, he decides, looking down at him. He's beautiful and kind and good with people, everything Noctis has ever wanted in a significant other. Plus, he's funny and good at video games. Noctis smiles a little more, opening Prompto's door for him. 

Prompto hums, then nods. “Yeah. Surprises are the best.” He leans back in the seat and buckles in, humming softly. The restaurant is pretty nice, but not overly fancy. Either way, Prompto feels kind of underdressed. He takes Noctis' hand once more as they head inside, thanking him as his chair is pulled out. When he looks over the menu, he hums softly. “What are you going to get?” 

“I think I'm going to get the steak. It's pretty good.” Noctis looks at Prompto with a smile, then picks a wine that will go good with his dinner. When the waiter comes over, he orders the wine, then looks to Prompto once more. “And what are you going to get?” he asks, reaching over to hold his hand. 

Prompto looks over the menu again. “Hm...I personally like this steak idea too,” he responds, then closes the menu. When the wine is brought over, they order their dinners then settle down to talk. “You know, I always wanted to be a doctor,” he says, smiling at Noctis. “I wanted to help people. I think I probably would have gone into general, or maybe I'd have been like you.” 

Noctis raises an eyebrow, then looks at him. “Oh? Really? I didn't know that. Why didn't you? Was it a money thing?” he asks. “You know you could always go back, you could become a doctor now if you wanted to.” He gives his hand a gentle little squeeze, followed by a gentle little smile. 

Prompto shakes his head. “No, it wasn't a money thing. I had the money, my parents were going to put me through med school, but...it was a time thing. I didn't have time to do med school, do my residency and internship. I went with radiology because it was faster, less schooling, but I still get to help people.” He smiles brightly at Noctis, then nods. “Yeah, I could. But I don't think I should, honestly. I still don't have the time, I have other more important things, and I'm happy with the way I get to help people. Plus, I like how often I get to see you right now.” 

Noctis shrugs a little, then gives him a weird look. “You don't have time? You seem to be doing alright on time. If it's me, you know, I can wait. I don't want you to sacrifice a good thing for a romantic relationship.” 

Prompto looks surprised at that. “No, it's not you. I'm not sacrificing anything. I really love my job.” He squeezes Noctis' hand gently, then kisses his knuckles lightly. “I'm not sacrificing anything. I promise.” He looks down at his phone when it vibrates, then back up to Noctis. “I have to take this. I'm sorry, I'll be right back.” 

Prompto steps away from the table, answering. He looks tense, which worries Noctis. Maybe something happened with his family or a friend. When he returns, Noctis sets a gentle hand on his arm. “Are you alright? You don't have to stay if you have something important, Prom. That looked really serious.” 

Prompto looks up at him, eyes shiny with tears. “Uh, yeah. It was really serious, I was gonna ask if you were alright with me giving you a rain check. My kid just got checked into the hospital and I really need to be there. I had my parents watching him, oh my gods, Noct.” He drops his head into his hands as tears start to fall. “Can you give me a ride to the hospital?” he asks, pulling out his wallet and dropping his money on the table. 

Noctis stands up, nodding. “Of course, Prompto.” He puts down more cash, to cover his own part of the bill, then sets a hand on his back, leading him out to his car. “I didn't know you had a kid, is he why?” 

“Yeah. I met his mom in high school, and she...she died while giving birth. It's not something I talk about, and I have good hours so I usually get to see him a lot. I asked my parents to watch him so I could go out with you, Gods, they won't even tell me what happened, Noct.” Prompto's hands are shaking uncontrollably. He can't seem to even breath properly, which is worrying Noctis. When they park at the hospital, he helps him out and leads him inside, holding his hand gently. 

“Okay, it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath.” He pauses, giving Prompto a gentle hug. “Shh, take a breath. If you go in there like this, he's going to freak out, alright?” Noctis gently wipes away his tears. “I'm gonna be there with you, alright? Let's go see him. It's probably nothing serious. If it was that bad, they probably would have paged me, alright?” He takes him up to the paediatric floor when he's breathing right finally. 

Prompto leans on him in the elevator, taking deep breaths. “You're right. He's probably gonna be just fine.” He asks the nurse where his son is, then heads to the room. He's beyond relieved to see that he's fine. “Micah, baby. What happened?” he asks, going over to the bed. The child looks incredibly happy to see his father, and hugs him with one arm. 

“Daddy! I jumped off a chair and hurt my arm! Gramma says she thinks I broke it, so she brought me here.” He smiles brightly, then looks up at Noctis, waving at him. “Are you daddy's boyfriend?” Micah asks curiously. 

Noctis nods to Prompto's parents, then smiles down at Micah. “Yeah, I am. My name is Noctis, and you're Micah?” He goes to the other side of the bed and looks down at his arm. “I'm a doctor here, and I'm gonna look at your arm, alright?” He gently moves his arm, apologizing when he whines about the pain. “I'm going to have someone take you to x-ray, alright?” He steps out and asks for an intern. 

Prompto doesn't look at his parents until Noctis leaves the room. “Thank you for calling me,” he says softly, smiling at Micah reassuringly. He stands up, and walks over to them. “I know you can't exactly stand being around me, so you can just go, alright? I'll let you know when he's done here.” He watches them leave, then sits down beside his son again. 

Everything is a tense blur for Prompto after that, and he's relieved when he gets home and tucks Micah into bed finally, then goes to the kitchen and stands there stiffly. He sniffles softly, letting the tears fall once more, before looking up at the knock on his door. When he opens it to see Noctis on the other side, he immediately lets him in and hugs him tightly. 

“You have a son. He's cute, looks just like you. Were you going to tell me?” Noctis asks gently, setting a hand on his cheek and wiping away his tears. 

“I was going to tell you when I was sure we were going to be together for a while. I didn't want him to like you and then you leave and break his heart again. Noctis, I can handle it if someone breaks my heart, but I hate when someone hurts my baby.” Prompto leans into his palm and sighs. “Thank you, though, for being here tonight. Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.” 

Noctis shrugs, pulling him into a gentle hug. “Of course I'm here. I want to be with you, and you didn't get to eat with all the confusion, so I brought you some dinner,” he says, holding up a plastic bag. “I hope take out is okay.” He presses a soft kiss to Prompto's forehead, then moves to set the bag on the table. “He's going to be okay. The break wasn't so bad, Prom.” 

Prompto nods. “I know, I saw the x-ray. He's gonna be alright. My little Micah,” he says with a soft sigh. He gets down some plates and pulls out a couple cans of soda. “Yeah, take out is great. Thank you, Noct. You're really a great guy. I'm glad we're together.” 

Noctis smiles, and nods. “I am too.”


End file.
